1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golfing and more specifically to a golf putter, which the causes the golf ball to have top spin or over spin, thus preventing lifting during a putting swing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,525,137 to Lawton discloses a golf club. U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,684 to Dippel discloses a golf putter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,721 to Woodward et al. discloses a golf club head. U.S. Pat. No. 7,169,058 to Fagan discloses a golf putter head having multiple striking surfaces. Accordingly, the prior art fails to disclose a golf putter with a substantially straight upper striking face extending upward from a curved lower striking face. The substantially straight upper striking face allows an alignment striking line to be placed on a top of the putter head. Further, the prior art fails to disclose a striking face with either sandpaper or grit applied to the striking face thereof.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a golf putter, which includes a curved lower striking face and a substantially straight upper striking face; either sandpaper or grit applied to striking face; and causes the golf ball to have top spin or over spin, thus preventing lifting during a putting swing.